


Safe Zones

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bulma is a beard by choice don't get it twisted, Closeted Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Justice system, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQIA+, Lawyers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Police, Politics, TRIGGER WARNING fic contains complex social themes that may be triggering, park ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Raditz has it all: a successful career as an attorney, a doting family, and a very sexy boyfriend. Just one problem...he's not out. Lapis wants to live his life like an open book and Ray wants their love to remain secret. With growing tensions between the couple and their community will they come together or be torn apart?So I want to thank the most amazing Beta and friend @bitchytimemachine for supporting me through the duration of writing this fic! I am so lucky to have a hand full of supportive friends :)Here's some names that are important to this fic (based on fanon use):Lazurite/Laz - Android 16Lazuli- Android 18Lapis- Android 17





	1. Chapter 1

Raditz woke up to his boyfriend’s slim figure pulled into his thick chest. His boyfriend was dwarfed by his own muscles and height like a common house cat cuddled up to a jaguar. He stirred in his arms and Raditz pulled him closer and buried his face in his boyfriend’s silky black hair. The smell of his cologne was lingering on his skin, spicy, yet clean. Lapis smelled often of the earth and dirt, something he found solace in.

Here, in his bed, they were just two people connected and giving their bodies to each other. It budded from a fling and bloomed quickly into a relationship. His first real relationship, something Lapis teased him over relentlessly. He ran his hand down Lapis flat chest and nipped at his shoulder. "You have plans today, sexy?" He asked lips pulling into a smile.

Lapis rolled over to face Raditz, crystal blue eyes pierced him and Raditz tucked some loose strands of black hair behind Lapis ear. His fingers brushed against the earrings he wore, ones Raditz had gifted to him for their first anniversary.  
  
His nightly companion pressed his lips to Raditz’s, pulling at his mane of hair just how he liked. Lapis pulled away just as suddenly with a smirk, knowing good and well the effect he had on his partner. Raditz groaned with desire but looked at those piercing blue eyes.

Then that somehow same desirable man spoke in utter monotone. lacking the passion his body did, ”I do. And I've been talking about today as much as you have been talking about that boujee gala you are attending tonight without your lovely, handsome boyfriend.” He sat up and looked down at Raditz, "Did you even remember my event or did you just shrug it off?" He glared and wiped some stray eyeliner from under his eyes.

Raditz smiled nervously and his boyfriend rolled his eyes coming down for a kiss. Raditz squeezed his ass and hummed against his neck, "Can't you be late? They can fundraise without you.”

"Sorry. Since you refuse to support me... no." Lapis said dryly.

"I donate to your wilderness gay kid program." He defended and crossed his arms.

"It's a LGBTQIA wilderness retreat. We are as inclusive as possible. And they are high-risk teens. What they need is supportive adults, Not anonymous adults writing checks and donating so they don't kill themselves.” Lapis shook his head, took a deep breath, and softened his tone, “Donating your time as a successful gay man would mean so much more. If you would just go to one event you would see what it's all about. I know you are afraid to be out, but Ray, you could help someone.”

"I'm not afraid." He snorted.

Lapis pulled away, "Yah, of course, that's why nobody knows we are together."

"You know why. Babe, it’d kill my career. I take only you to bed and you mean the world to me and for now, that’s just gotta be enough. All my clients are conservative and—“

"Yah and blah blah. I know Ray. It's been the same story for two years. I'm just sick of it. I am very out and I want to be able to kiss my boyfriend in public and shit. Or at least hold your hand, but the world would go up in flames if I did that.”

Raditz inhaled deeply, it had been the same argument since the conception of their relationship. Lapis backed off when it came to Raditz work events but he didn’t understand how things could get out quickly within their own community. ”Next event. I promise I'll at least go. I can't be all touchy-feely but I'll be there thinking about you and being so proud of you.” He smirked, “Not to mention likely very turned on.”

"You better keep your word," Lapis said evenly.

"I will." He tenderly brushed his fingers against his lower back. "I'll make yah a coffee before you go Tarzan." Raditz sat up his built form completely exposed and kissed Lapis neck. Lapis let a small smile grace his features before getting up to take a shower.

Lapis tilted his head back under the water, contemplating and replaying his current situation in his head. This was their routine. Same as always for the past two years. Lapis would come over once it was dark and leave before the sun came up. Raditz had tried to appease his boyfriend by giving him a key and letting him run the condo as he saw fit. Lapis was sick of feeling like a hookup that carried the emotional weight of marriage. But from day one they had insane chemistry. Emotionally and physically.

Lapis had only two serious boyfriends before Raditz. They had been long-term relationships that crashed and burned. They were supposed to be a one night stand, something the couple joked about. Between the two of them, Raditz was more promiscuous but lacked the same experience Lapis had from having a consistent partner.

Raditz continued fixing Lapis coffee the way his boyfriend liked it, no sugar and a splash of coconut milk. Their flirtation at the bar was laced with something other than desire because, like a drug, Raditz couldn’t keep himself away from Lapis. Raditz should have known from the moment he woke up in a stranger’s bed cuddling that he was doomed.

Their mutual attraction was more powerful than either of them wanted to admit because every weekend for a month they would meet up at the same bar, makeout, and end up a tangle of limbs.

What Lapis didn't know is just how closeted Raditz was. He chalked their first few hookups to being busy, having a career, and normal awkward hookup stuff. Although he lacked experience with casual sex, his cousin Laz reassured him it was likely nerves. But then anytime they hooked up it had to be at a gay bar and his place. Raditz would always make up some bullshit excuse for why he had to leave at ungodly hours.

Eventually, he got sick of being Raditz's steady booty call and ignored him completely. But soon as that big burly man admitted he was closeted in a drunken state, Lapis knew that was the last nail in the coffin. It was a classic bird with a broken wing bullshit story. Raditz was suffering by not being out and Lapis offered himself up as a sacrificial lamb to ease his pain.

With all the Anti-LGBT rights in the news circuit, even some of their favorite bars and clubs had become of concern. Much of the community was being disrupted, and the haven they met in no longer existed. That had made this harder. Before, there were a few blocks in town Raditz would unwind and just be himself with his boyfriend on his arm. Now that was so rare it hardly existed.

Lapis had been openly gay since he was seventeen years old and sure, he had faced great adversity, but he had a solid job as a park ranger and made it his mission to support at-risk teens. Above all, he always had his sister and Laz. They were all very involved despite Lazuli living in a different city. The suicide rate for LGBT teens was high. He wanted to make an impact and his family was along for the ride.

Being out and proud with a boyfriend who wasn't was getting old. But he had fallen for him and that was the end of it.  
…

Raditz threw the door open, wearing only an undershirt and his boxers. Bulma pushed past him dragging her bags in to get ready. “Thank you so much for agreeing to come last minute and being flexible on the time.”

“Yah you couldn’t give me any heads up at all? I smell like motor oil and have been working on historical vehicles all day. Which means I need to shower, do my hair, and a full face of makeup.”

“I can only help you with the shower part.” He said and she turned to narrow her eyes at him, she was still in her jumpsuit from earlier.

She walked to his room and sat on the edge of the bed to tug her work boots off. “Why did you have me come over so late?”

“Seventeen came over.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Bulma jumped up from the bed, “Oh god. Ew! Ew, am I sitting in your post-coital fluids.”

Raditz barked in laughter, “You don’t wanna know the answer to that, besides you plan on washing that filthy thing right?” He nodded at her jumpsuit and she crossed her arms.

She returned to unlacing her boots, ”Why do you call him 17 by the way?"

"You really wanna know?" He chuckled, "that's his number on my list --17. And I haven't slept with anyone since."

“You are such a pig." Bulma rolled her eyes and scoffed. “He’s not wrong.” She said stripping and getting in his shower. Raditz had called last minute and Bulma was used to it. What she didn’t know is he considered bringing his boyfriend to this event. No games. No pretending. Just him and his boyfriend enjoying a night together.

“Who is he?” He played dumb and rolled his eyes at the shower, unaffected by her naked state. She was objectively gorgeous but he had never been attracted to women and even Bulma Briefs couldn’t change that.

“Your mystery boyfriend. The one you refuse to introduce to anyone.” She said with ire and he shrugged, “You know, I have never seen you happier since you guys started dating two years ago. You smile more, you yell less at your clients and unsuspecting people in society. You’ve even let up on the whole ‘I am macho man I hate pride parades act.” She humorously deepened her voice in a futile attempt to mimic his voice.

Raditz snorted, “Well the sex is good, what do I have to say?” He dug through his closet pulling a charcoal suit and mint green button up. He shoved the fact the 17 loved green on him to the side.

“Yah okay. You are clearly in love and knowing you, you’re like me, terrified to dive in and come up to the surface with nothing, surrounded by absolutely nothing but the open sea.” She said poetically and he chewed on his lip. She wasn’t wrong per se.

“I thought you were a mechanic, not a fucking poet.” He bit over his shoulder.

“A lady has many talents.” She winked at him from behind the steam. She finished up her shower and toweled off, “In all seriousness, what about when I start dating again. I don’t think Mr. Hypothetical would appreciate it. You know, me always hanging out with a big burly guy who looks hot in a suit and tie despite a damn ponytail.”

Raditz bat his eyes at her, “Aww little ole me? Bulma you shouldn’t have. I guess I could come out to one more person.” He said and she punched his chest. “Ah! Ouch. Damn B.”

“Listen I haven’t dated since Yamcha okay.” Bulma started and stopped the conversation, likely to gather herself. She blow-dried her hair and he couldn’t hear the sniffles but he knew her well enough that even uttering her late husband’s name would send her over the edge if she didn’t put everything into keeping it together.

Raditz had met Yamcha several times and although they initially didn’t click, he was a nice guy. Raditz's brother was far more close to him, but Bulma loved him dearly. She married the guy when they were both eighteen years old, ready to take on the world.

They had been on the rocks for a while but had been determined to work it out this time. They were going to therapy and through the many nights she relayed their relationship in tears, Raditz could tell she meant it. They were high school sweethearts and always went back to each other no matter what. They had plans to start a family and had even started trying to get pregnant. But it wasn’t Yamcha who sat through the pregnancy tests and Bulma wasn’t wishing for the same result she did when her husband was alive. Someone took that away from the couple.

Yamcha was a dedicated police officer who was shot in the line of duty. The bullet he took was meant for Raditz brother, a pang of guilt the whole family somehow took on. She was a widow at the age of 28 and everything she imagined with Yamcha was ripped from her with one pull of a trigger.

The hairdryer stopped and Raditz looked toward his friend tentatively. “I think I’ve met someone. He is a bit…quirky and odd but I like him. Kind of socially awkward too, but so am I. He asked me to get coffee with him a few weeks back and I told him I’d think about it. Well, he asked if I thought long enough.” She giggled and looked at her friend. “This is our last fake date, Ray. I adore you but this is no longer a mutual agreement to ward off suitors.”

“You're breaking up with me?” He teased.

She put her hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath, “Yes.” She laughed, “And you know I adore you and I would never out you, but maybe tell Goku. Dip your toes into being out.”

“Kakarrot? Are you mad?”

“Why not Goku? He is the most accepting human on the planet!”

“That’s the problem! He would run around in rainbow t-shirts every day telling everyone how his brother is a fruit loop. Kakarrot wouldn’t get that this is something he needs to keep on the DL.”

Bulma sighed, “Well it shouldn’t be. I mean my sister is out and proud—“

“Your sister is an author and blogs about being bisexual for a living. She has the luxury of her career is her identity. I fucking don’t. Your parents are not mine. My dad is a retired cop and my mom is very into traditional gender roles. I have conservative clients at the firm who are notoriously homophobic and I am not trying to commit career suicide. So lay off B.” He rested his hands on the counter and combed his hair back, “Please. I’m sorry. 17 is on edge and he just needs to get over this.”

“Okay. But if you want to talk about it Ray I am here. You were here in my darkest hours and I plan to return the favor. God forbid.”

“Thanks, B. I wanna make him happy, but he wants me to just walk into a meeting with a client being ready at any moment to tell them I am gay. Like I can’t have pictures of us up. I am a defense attorney. I’ve built an entire career Bulma, on being an aggressive man. A lot of these types of clients aren’t going to take me seriously.”

“I think you may be getting ahead of yourself Ray.” She shook her head and started setting things down. “I think your boyfriend just wants to know that when you are together in your personal life that you are comfortable being with him. I mean when is the last time you took him on a date out?”

“Easy we went to dinner a few weeks ago.”

“Where?”

“Vegas. Took a flight there, why?”

Bulma scoffed, “You flew him out to Vegas so that no one would see you two?”

Raditz defensively yelled, “No!” He turned around and muttered, “Though that is what he said too.”

“Just consider what Seventeen has to say.”

“Fine.”

…

Lapis came to Lazuli’s hotel room late and she was less than enthused. “You’re here.”

“Sorry, bigfoot wanted to see me.” He smirked and his sister pretended to gag.

“Well, this is time sensitive so come on in. I need to look snatched tonight okay. Lots of pig-headed men will be there.”

He blew out air, “Lazuli I thought you weren’t working.”

“Yeah well, we don’t have to play nice with them. It’s a boujee law gala we drink and act like we are better than everyone. Not very different from when we go out.”

“Law gala? Hmmm. On second thought. Yes. Thank god I brought my best outfit.”

“Good! Get ready. Send bigfoot some pics, he deserves blue balls.” She drawled.

“You know what? I am kinda peeved at him, so I might.”

…

As always, Bulma was a lovely date to have at these types of events. She was used to schmoozing self-absorbed rich people. Her parents had her attend many company events for their business so this gala was child’s play.

Everything was going well until he heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar flash of black hair just two tables away. He thought about texting Lapis but he was fuming. When Lapis walked to the bar he saw his window of opportunity.

Raditz settled at the bar near him, still fuming that Lapis would pull some shit like this. He would've never done the same to him though Lapis would've never asked him to in the first place.

He began to feel ignored as Lapis continued his chat with the bartender completely ignoring his presence.

The bartender was also giving Lapis his undivided attention and not taking his drink order adding fuel to the fire. And to top it off he was handsome. A handsome flirty blonde bartender who was fucking his boyfriend with his eyes.

The bartender reached out to touch Lapis earrings and Raditz could feel his entire body tense up. "I like your earrings." He said with a wink.

"Oh thank you they are a gift from my boyfriend." Lapis played off the advance effortlessly with a casual shrug.

"Oh well, lucky man huh. He's got good taste."

"Well, he picked me." Lapis drawled.

"Where is he?"

"Oh around. You know those lawyer types always thinking about work."

"And no play?"

Raditz had enough he stalked over and banged his fist on the bar. "Yo blondie! Double shot of whiskey neat. Now." Once the man was out of earshot he shook his head.

Lapis was engulfed in his phone and Raditz snatched it, setting it on the bar. "You think this is funny? Just barging in?"

"I came with my sister. But all these people are stiffs. No wonder you send me dirty texts all night during these things." He said dryly.

"Lapis, cool it."

"I'm not here with you, so chill! ‘Kay caveman!" He spat.

"This guy giving you trouble?" The bartender asked, giving Lapis those damn fuck me eyes.

"Nope." He smiled at the man and turned, his black hair brushing Raditz arm. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "he does need that whiskey though.”

Raditz sat down with his drink, happy that dinner was just being set out, happy to dig into something. Because clearly he wasn't getting laid.

"What ya think? That blonde down to fuck?" Turles elbowed him. "Hey if you don't go for her I will. Heard she pretty popular. Especially since she is such a stuck up bitch all the time. She needs to get fucked”

"Her brother is a total fairy." Toma snickered.

"It's 2019 Toma he’s a fucking faggot." Turles laughed.

Raditz cut hard into his plate scraping the china. He struggled with his desire to chew them out and his need to not be outed.

He didn't have pride in being gay. It's something he had tried to push away and ignore. He slept with several women trying to get it out of his system. But it was nothing like sex with a man. Lapis was the first man he saw more than once.

He was utterly infatuated and captivated by Lapis in the beginning. He hadn't developed a type per se. Lapis had no problem dipping his toes into femininity. It wasn't overt the way people liked to make it out. Lapis was very much a man something people seemed to not understand.

Lapis let the girls at his camp paint his nails, which were always chipped and worn from the hard work he did. Raditz never participated in pampering type activities before his boyfriend.

He feared it would only thrust him out of the closet. Turns out many of his coworkers enjoyed the same things waxing, massages, facials even. Turles made a big deal about getting pedicures.

They would frequent strip clubs, and that sparked many heated arguments between the couple. The whole time he was there he imagined Lapis in some of those things. Lace and leather.

But his boyfriend refused the ideas that were birthed from his false exploits as a straight man.

He saw Lapis get up and turned to the group, “Excuse me. I am going to take a smoke.” The guys shrugged and he stalked off following Lapis close behind.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face Raditz, “Here to yell at me more?” He whisper-yelled and walked onto the private patio.

Raditz lit a cigarette and handed one and his lighter to Lapis. “Listen, I was thrown off by you being here.”

“You don’t say.”

“You could’ve told me.”

“I could have. But I also didn’t know I would be here until 15 minutes before I left. My sister made some sort of last-minute trip here.”

“Ohh. Well, I apologize for jumping the gun on this one.” He blew out the smoke and Lapis put his out after one puff. It made Raditz smile, his boyfriend never liked smoking much. He oddly liked the taste on Raditz lips though.

“You always do that.”

“You gonna come over tonight?”

“No,” Lapis said and looked him in the eyes. “One I am still angry. Also, my sister is in town, so if you wanna see me tonight you will have to meet her.”

Raditz pouted and Lapis shook his head, “Nope, sorry bigfoot, you’re on your own. Enjoy your night with your lawyer friends. I will see you when I see you.” He shrugged and walked back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic and chapter contain some complex social situations. Also there will be some sexually suggestive content!

Raditz was exhausted from the weekend, Lapis was ignoring his texts and calls following their brief argument at the gala. 

He cranked up the radio hoping to drown out his thoughts. 

_ ‘Found you when your heart was broke I filled your cup until it overflowed _

_ Took it so far to keep you close’  _

“Nope.” 

_ ‘But one of these things is not like the others Like a rainbow with all of the colors _

_ Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like’ _

“HELL NO.”

_ ‘You just need to take several seats and then try to restore the peace _

_ And control your urges to scream about all the people you hate _

_ 'Cause shade never made anybody less gay’ _

“FUCK YOU! You don’t know me, Taylor Swift!” He hit his head on the steering wheel and the person behind him blared their horn. “Fuck you, Jeffrey!” He yelled, flipping the driver off. 

He needed Lapis to get back to him. ASAP. He missed him and was starting to feel a bit insecure. When he got to the office, he tossed his jacket to the side and got on Instagram. 

He logged into his secret account. This one had no posts but followed his boyfriend. Lapis had posted several photos with his sister. There were some photos from the gala and damn Lapis looked hot as hell in a suit and tie. 

Then there were some pictures from the siblings hike and Raditz knew they were twins but shit they both had the same stoic non-smile smile. 

He knew he messed up that night and made an ass of himself, but he wasn’t sure what to do. 

…

"So your boyfriend’s still not budging on this whole coming out thing? Or dating in public?" 

"No. But Laz, the sex is soo goood." 

Lazurite smiled at his cousin, "I know you Lapis, that's not enough for you to keep yourself from being who you are." 

"Fine. I like Bigfoot and I have been lying to you Laz. Bigfoot is an actual human, not the myth,” Lapis teased and Laz rolled his eyes, “I'm in love with him actually. He's smart and witty. He's so sarcastic and honestly, with the exception of being out, he's so confident. Like he just oozes self-assurance. He totally dominates socially. And outside our little group, I suck at that." 

"I just hope he comes around." 

"Oh, he always comes." 

Lazurite stopped in front of the bird exhibit. "Seriously Lapis you’re a free bird. He's not. His wings are clipped by society, telling him not to be a bird and to be something else. I don't like seeing you caged but if you’re happy being caged with your flightless companion, just know he may never change. He may never fly." 

Lapis considered it all and while he took his cousin seriously, he wasn't ready to leave Raditz behind. "I know. Did you want to see the birds or something?" 

"Yes but I'm also best at describing things when comparing them to birds. It's been a while since I've been to this preserve. They have a scarlet macaw on display." 

"Oh yes, your favorite. Right?" 

"If I had to choose?" He shrugged and nodded. 

"I like penguins. They are cute and awkward like me." Lapis commented dryly and Lazurite snorted in laughter. 

"Would that make your boyfriend an ostrich, right?" 

"Why? I mean he's tall." 

"He sticks his head in the sand and avoids his problems." Lazurite said and Lapis couldn't help but laugh. 

"Enough bird talk." 

"Never enough bird talk.”

Lapis smiled down at his phone and Laz raised a brow. Lapis typed feverishly and looked up, “What?” He ran his hand through his hair. 

“What did your boyfriend text you?”

“That he rented a cabin for the weekend for us to go up to.” 

“Lapis isn’t this his way of getting out of his behavior?” 

“Yes, but right now I don’t want to think about it that way. I just want to be with my bigfoot in a cabin.” 

Laz shrugged, “That is your choice.” He started but stopped talking once he noticed Lapis wasn’t paying attention at all, but above all his cousin looked happy. 

Lapis put his phone away, “Alright let’s check out that scarlet macaw!”

…

  
  


Raditz shook his head with a smile as his nephew beelined into the police station, throwing himself into his father’s arms. “Daddy!” The little boy yelled and Goku picked him up, resting him on his hip. 

“Hey buddy, you left uncle Raditz in the dust, huh?” He teased and kissed the boy’s head. “Thank you so much for walking him here. Chichi thought she’d be able to get away from the restaurant but it’s slammed today.” Goku set his son down who quickly ran off to see his favorite detective, Piccolo. 

“No problem, he asked me questions all the way here about being a lawyer and asking if it’s a good plan for the future. You got an odd eight-year-old.” 

Goku snickered, “That’s Chichi for yah. But it’s good one of us is strict. Otherwise, he’d never learn a thing. Maybe you could take him to the office. He would love it.” 

“And crush his little heart when he finds out adults suck and that being a defense attorney is not what he thinks it is.” 

“You guys have a place in our line of work. I mean your job is to make sure people have a defense and get a fair sentence.” Goku said and shrugged with a smile, “Coffee?” 

This is what really, truly set him apart from Kakarrot. Raditz always created distance from his brother since he started dating men, but it boiled down to this, Goku was optimistic. Raditz was cynical and didn’t care about his clients, he cared about winning. 

But Kakarrot had a way of being the golden child and still being the most accepting motherfucker Raditz had ever known. Kakarrot had a picture-perfect family and even followed in their dad’s footsteps having a career in the police force. Kakarrot’s family visited his parents every weekend and Raditz kept his distance. 

Piccolo interrupted them by clearing his throat. “Raditz.” 

“Piccolo.” He nodded curtly. Piccolo and some of the other detectives were not as welcoming. Raditz had defended perps from some of their cases. Piccolo seemed to take it extremely personal. 

“It is time for me to leave Goku,” Piccolo said ruffling Gohan’s hair. 

“Oh! Well sorry, Piccolo. We are gonna head out too actually.” 

“Alright. Bye Gohan I will see you at training.” The stoic man said and stalked out the door. 

“Raditz, you should come by the restaurant for lunch.” 

“Lunch?” Tien snorted.

“Well, it ain’t dinner four eyes.” Raditz bit, “It’s second lunch. Not all of us eat clean and meditate all day like a fucking weirdo. Some of us actually workout.”

Goku laughed nervously, “And that’s my cue to get us outta here!” He pushed Raditz toward the door and Gohan closed his book, running after them. 

…

Lapis wrapped his sister in a tight hug as soon as she stepped out of her car. “You sure are dressed for the courtroom. Do you not own normal clothes?” 

She smacked him with her handbag, “Well I was gonna wait ’til we saw Laz but this isn’t just another lunch with you two.” 

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant. Who is the father?” He teased. 

“Fuck you. No. I finally got an Assistant District Attorney position.” She smiled a little. 

“You’re moving again? You just came back here.” 

“No, I got the position here in this county.” She said, “So unless I mess up, I am here for good.” She said as he opened the door, “Which means I need to introduce myself, and this precinct is top of my list. Special victims unit.” She waved him in with her and he smiled. The three of them were back together again. 

Lazuli waved to their cousin Lazurite and gave him a quick hug. 

“It’s good to see you, ADA Gero.” He smiled, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist when I took the call from the office. I have everyone in the break room. I will introduce you.” 

The twins walked over and Lazurite opened the room, “So this is detective Son.” Lapis froze a little looking at the slightly disheveled man. He looked like a bit of a goofball and unkempt in a somewhat charming way. Yet, clear as day, he was Raditz's brother. “He is my current partner on the squad, then there is detective Tien Shinhan and Sergeant Piccolo Kami.” 

“It is nice to meet all of you. I assume we will be working closely together.” 

Lazurite smiled when the door opened, “Oh! And look who it is! This is Lieutenant Krillin Monk.” 

Krillin froze but quickly transitioned to shaking her hand, “Well... uh, ADA Gero, it is a pleasure to work with you.” He smiled flatly. “I am sure you will do a fantastic job.” 

“Krillin…” She shook her head, “Yes uh, we will be in contact I suppose.” 

“Uh-of course.”

…

"Dinner ready yet?" Lapis called over his shoulder. He was lounging on the couch. 

"Yep," Raditz called out from the patio walking inside with a few platters. "Table set?" 

"Of course it is." He rolled his eyes. "You’re OCD."

"I'm organized." 

"I'm organized, you’re neurotic." Lapis teased. 

"I can eat this all by myself yah know." 

"I am kidding baby. Please don't, you’re the best cook I know." 

"Fine. I will be forgiving because this is our getaway." He smirked. 

"What spurred this getaway? My hunky boyfriend taking me out to a secluded cabin in the woods. Are you going to skin me and eat me?" 

"No, but I am gonna stuff yah." He smirked and plated Lapis food. "There’s a variety of roasted veggies, I don't know why you always pick this."

"Because you season and I hate cooking so I eat salads all day every day." 

"Well, I gotta butter you up for the talk I wanna have." He sighed. "You mean a lot to me, and I just kinda wanna discuss what our 5-year plan is. Like I have been saving up and the whole back and forth thing is getting old." 

"Old for who? I am the one who is never at my apartment. Laz takes care of everything. I mean babe, I live with my cousin and I never see him." Lapis commented. 

"I know, I know but... what if you moved in with me?" He shrugged, cutting at his steak. When Lapis didn't answer right away he looked up at his boyfriend who seemed thrown off judging by his expression. "What?" He tried to ask casually. 

"What? Raditz I mean that's kind of a big deal you know. Moving in together. I mean we don't go out as a couple right now so I am a little shocked." He stated evenly his words completely countering his flat expression. 

"I mean we basically live together. You’re over all the time. Hell, you gotta key. I can sell the condo and we could get a place together."

…

She figured this would be awkward, but having to work directly with your ex who you essentially ghosted...was beyond awkward. Lazuli tried to make casual conversation and it quickly backfired. 

“So…you really moved up through the ranks here.” She stated casually, glancing around his bare office. 

“Yah well once I gave up on dating, and love, and having any sort of personal life, it was easy.” He blurted out, not looking up from his laptop. 

“Krillin, I am sorry. I don’t want our past to impact our work here. I was just so busy with law school and lost touch. I hope you understand, it was nothing personal. I really enjoyed dating you.” She said awkwardly and held her hand to her head. 

“It’s fine. I understand. Your work here as an ADA is most important Ms. Gero, just like mine is as a lieutenant. Besides, I don’t do fieldwork very often anymore, so you will be working more closely with the detectives. It will be more of a pass off sorta thing. We catch the bad guys, get the evidence, you put them away.” 

“Well, I am glad we are on the same page.” 

“Same page yep. I got a lot of paperwork actually, tying up some loose ends but feel free to chat with anyone else.” He said rather sternly compared to the Krillin she was used to. 

The man she met back when she was an undergrad was a stuttering mess anytime he expressed his wants and desires. This Krillin had an edge of confidence that left her hot and bothered. She recrossed her legs tugging at the hem of her skirt. 

When they met, he was a rookie police officer. He was writing a ticket for her beat-up car for a parking violation. It was a long day of the sun burning her skin as she walked around campus. When she saw the little squirt of a cop writing a ticket for her car she jogged over, still in her heels from a law school interview. 

It was like something out of a corny romantic comedy as her heel caught on the jagged asphalt plummeting her to the ground. Then a shockingly strong pair of arms caught her. 

She looked up at the shy officer who was sporting a red blush and sweat on his brow. “Y-you alright, ma’am?” He asked with a gulp. 

She stood up and brushed herself off, flirting her way through getting out of that ticket, “I sure am now, thanks to you.” She effortlessly talked him into forgetting the ticket and letting her go on her way. 

Before she left, he tapped her on her shoulder and handed her a piece of paper without looking her in the eyes. 

It was his name and his phone number. That small gesture and inkling of assertiveness led to her dialing that number many times. 

To this day, she could still recall the way his lips moved over hers. The way he called their nightly escapades making love and the steamy dates they had in the shanty beach town. 

…

Bulma gently knocked on the door to his small lab. He waved her in, not raising his eyes from his work. “Hey, I am really sorry I have been dragging my feet on this whole coffee thing.” 

“Date.” He said, finishing up the documents in front of him and systematically clipping things together. 

“Yes, coffee date.” 

He finally turned to look at her glasses firmly pressed into place. “If you do not wish to go that is fine. I still appreciate you connecting me with your father. His donations to the precinct have been noticed and the commissioner is pleased.” 

“I do wish to go.” She said and took a deep breath, as he raised his eyes to meet hers, “I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.” 

“I do.” 

“Okay.” She shrugged with a shy smile, “Can you take a break?” She asked and he popped up from his seat, holding the door for her. 

####  **…**

When Raditz got home Lapis was already there, which he expected. His boyfriend was rather punctual and predictable when it came to routine. 

He seemed to be engrossed in something because he just waved his hand and didn't take his eyes off the laptop.

"Hey, how was work?" 

Lapis continued his work, "it was fine. Nobody hunting without a license, which is good."

"That you caught. Hey, if you catch them, do they go to ranger jail?"

"There is no ranger jail." 

"Not with that attitude."

"I am working hard to plan some events for the teens." 

"Are you working all night?" 

"Yes... but no. I'm done for the night." He said with a smirk. Raditz smiled and leaned over the couch to kiss Lapis. Between their arguing and conflicting schedules, it had been longer than Raditz would like and he longed for that connection with Lapis. 

Lapis sat up to kiss Raditz deeper, tangling his hands in Raditz's wild mane of hair. Raditz groaned and nipped at Lapis’s bottom lip. “Bed. Now,” Lapis groaned out and Raditz snickered, losing his clothes on the way to his bedroom. 

Lapis rolled his eyes and got off the couch to meet his boyfriend. He leaned in the doorway admiring Raditz’s body as he finished undressing. 

They knew each other well, so Raditz approached Lapis slowly pulling him in for an open-mouthed kiss. He used his hands to remove one of Lapis’s gloves. The man practically lived in his ranger uniform and often failed to get out of his work attire. Raditz gently untied the bandana from his boyfriend’s neck and let it fall. 

Raditz got on his knees and gently removed the other glove with his teeth, staring up at his boyfriend who inhaled sharply when their eyes met. Raditz tossed it aside and got to work on Lapis belt buckle. Lapis lifted his shirt over his head by the time Raditz had tugged off his pants. 

Raditz put on a good show as a tough guy in front of others, but with Lapis, the man just fell apart and only desired to bring both himself and his boyfriend to bliss. Truthfully he loved that about his boyfriend and it drew him in like a moth to a flame. 

Raditz took Lapis in his mouth, teasing his boyfriend as his other hand snaked around Lapis back to finger him. Raditz was always sure to take care of him and when they first met it had Lapis coming back for more. Both Lapis and Raditz were stunted in their emotional growth as individuals. Raditz believed he needed to placate his family and everyone around him and Lapis was never validated growing up. Which was likely the source of many issues the couple had. 

They didn’t want the same things. Or more likely they did, but neither desired to bend. Raditz wasn’t going to live his life as an openly gay man, which would always be a barrier. Lapis was willing to accept Raditz's conditional affection because it was better than anything he had received before. It didn’t measure up to what he knew he wanted. But he loved Raditz and it was all he could have. 

He jerked a little as Raditz worked him in his mouth taking Lapis deeper. He loved seeing Raditz on his knees for him because a man like Raditz didn’t surrender power to just anyone. And he certainly wasn’t this attentive during their first few fucks. 

In the bedroom communication was not an issue. And maybe that was why Lapis put up with Raditz. Because he could feel the apology in his boyfriend’s touch as if it would inscribe the words on Lapis’s skin. Their bodies always melted into each other and Lapis would rake his nails down Raditz back in silent acceptance of their standstill.

His breathing picked up as Raditz warmed him up. “Now Ray,” he pled breathily and Raditz pulled away. Lapis laid down on the bed and Raditz crawled on top of him to press open-mouthed kisses to Lapis body. Raditz kissed the base of Lapis’s neck and nipped at the tender skin, sending shivers down his spine. Lapis inhaled deeply as Raditz slowly sunk into him, the weight of Raditz’s body blanketing him.

He used to feel insecure like this, being the sole focus under Raditz's gaze. But he had learned to trust this man he loved. To be willing to look him in the eyes, kiss him, and give himself up freely. It had nothing to do with his body or how he felt about his appearance. Lapis knew he was most people's type. Hell, he'd been fighting women off for years. 

It was his stone-cold face and his inability to wear his emotions out for the world to see. And if someone looked at him too deeply they might see nothing worth fighting for. Because who could love someone with the emotional capacity of a doll or a statue. 

And attraction had never been enough for Lapis to be able to keep a man in the past. They always strayed and blamed his aloofness. But Raditz had never done that. And in moments like this Lapis felt like somebody in this world loved him. So he would drown himself in Raditz’s eyes for eternity if it meant feeling alive. 

Once they had exhausted themselves, Lapis allowed himself to curl up in Raditz’s arms, gasping for air. He pressed his cheek to Raditz's shoulder, who tenderly brushed some of Lapis hair out of his eyes. Lapis felt like it was just them in this world and often wished it was that way. 

They had both changed a lot over the years, but their progress was only behind closed doors. 

It wasn’t only Raditz who struggled to find his comfort zone in this relationship they sort of fell into. Lapis had his own set of insecurities and emotional deficits to cope with. For starters, he wasn’t the most emotive person on the planet. 

Lapis was positive if a psychologist dug up in his head they would find that it had a lot to do with his upbringing. His sister and himself were raised by their utterly deranged father who was hardly present. 

They were homeschooled and the twins didn’t talk to other children except for family. Their cousin lived with them as well and they rarely socialized until they were old enough to live out on their own.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of his issues. He was painfully aware that his behavior was odd and his social skills were shot, and it bled into every relationship he had. 

—Two Years Ago—

_ "Can you be more affectionate?"  _

_ "Like?"  _

_ "You know... like, I don’t know? More touching."  _

_ Lapis rolled over and snorted in laughter, "I thought this was just a sex thing."  _

_ "Well, maybe I like it. You’re like a sex robot."  _

_ "I don't see the point in giving you romance. You said all this is, is sex. Besides I like being fucked from behind. What do you want me to do, kiss you?" His tone was teasing and condescending.  _

_ "Forget it," Raditz said and rolled over. "I'll just get my shit and leave."  _

_ "Ok?" Lapis shook his head trying to put the pieces together and sat up abruptly. "I'm not following your train of thought."  _

_ Raditz had tugged on his boxers and turned back around looking hangdog for a man of his stature. He ran his hand over his head and back to flatten any flyaways.  _

_ "I think that there's more to this." He waved his hands between them. "But I only date girls. Or only have."  _

_ Lapis face softened for a second. "So you think this is more for you."  _

_ "I ain't out like that but I like yah. More than any guy I've been with. I normally don't see someone twice, let alone for a month. And I don't wanna see other guys." He shifted his weight and crossed his arms, which only highlighted his muscled body.  _

_ "I haven't been fucked by anyone but you. For like a month."  _

_ Raditz snorted and covered his smile, "Cool."  _

_ Lapis smiled back, "Cool. So wanna make this like a thing? I am not going to out you. But I like you too and I am more of a consistent partner kind of person."  _

_ "Like be boyfriends?"  _

_ “Yah like boyfriends.” Lapis rolled his eyes.  _

_ “You are asking me?” _

_ “Well you sure as hell wasn’t going to ask me, now were you?”  _

_ “Probably not…never had a boyfriend…well, yeah I don’t like sharing.”  _

_ “Then get back in bed bigfoot,” Lapis said and as soon as Raditz laid down his mouth was on his hot and unrestrained.  _

…

He felt like he was in a dream sequence. Lapis had no control over the living hell that was his reality. From the time he got the call to come down to the station, he knew something was wrong. 

He just never expected it to be anything of this magnitude. It was just a normal day. He had woken up next to Raditz and got ready for a long day at the park. Raditz made his coffee-to-go and promised to see him that night. 

He got to the ranger station ten minutes early for his shift like he did every day to watch the sky change between different colors. He put out some food for Yeti, the stray cat that hung out by the station. Raditz loved to think he was inspired by the nickname Lapis had given him, but it was just a white fluffy cat. 

When he was pouring his second cup of coffee he got a call, one that was life-changing. 

Lazuli met him down at the station and Sergeant Piccolo offered to take them in to tell them the news. Lapis was kind of grateful they didn't send in someone like Goku. Piccolo was cold and awkward, which was much appreciated by the twins, despite what others may have appreciated. 

It didn’t change the news at all. Nothing could ease that pain. Even after identifying the body, he felt numb. 

Laz was dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Raditz had plenty of missed calls from Lapis, but he was in court all day. He was exhausted and just wanted to take a break. When he got back to the office everyone seemed off, like the mood had dropped.

He had barely sat down for a whole five minutes when the phone in his office rang. He smacked his forehead and picked it up, faking a smile, “Hello this is Raditz Son, defense attorney.”

“Hey, baby.” His mother’s voice chimed on the other line.

“Hey, mom.” He sighed, “Can this wait? I have had a long day in court and I’m exhausted.”

“Well, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. Kakarrot is taking a couple of personal days after this whole case unfolding.”

“What case?” He snorted, “Kakarrot hasn’t taken a personal day save for Gohan’s birth and a few others demanded by his boss.”

The line was quiet and Gine spoke up, “...Honey, have you seen the news? Kakarrot’s partner was murdered and he got called to the crime scene. He isn’t doing all too well. This is his second partner to die so suddenly.” She droned on but Raditz couldn’t think or speak.

Lapis's cousin is Kakarrot’s partner. Or was.

“Momma I gotta go.” He said almost robotically. “I will drop by if I can. Bye.” He hung up and ran his hands over his head.

He sat like that for a few minutes not reacting in any way. Once he finally gathered some strength he looked at his phone pulling up article after article.

‘Cop murdered in cold blood,’ the headline read with a picture of Laz smiling. He got up and walked out of his office. He turned to his secretary, “If I have anything else today, cancel it. I gotta be with my family.”

He tried calling Lapis, but rather than pick up the call his boyfriend texted him, ‘With my sister, see you tonight.’

He sighed and sent back, ‘I’m so sorry babe.’

‘Just be home tonight please.’

…

"Now warning honey, Kakarrot isn't taking it well. You know how these boys are, they work together and get so close. Do you remember how dad was after Vegeta Sr. died? It's like that honey."

Raditz was thrown back years in his memory. Vegeta Sr. was his dad's buddy and partner so the boys played together.

He remembered his dad coming home in a rage yelling and kicking shit. He remembered the funeral. He could envision Tarble sobbing uncontrollably while Vegeta stoically held him on his hip. He remembered Vegeta’s mother holding it together for her boys as her husband's body was lowered into the grave.

Bardock was angry for a long time after that. He didn’t laugh or smile much. He'd pass out on the couch and only talk with Gine.

His mother pulled him back to the present issue, "Chichi has him in the second bedroom comforting him. He's been holding it in all day. The family came in and of course, they are crushed. Chichi and I are gonna cook for them for a week."

Raditz nodded and hugged his mom back. Chichi came out of the room giving Kakarrot a few minutes to himself while Gohan was playing outside by himself.

"Hey, Raditz." Chichi smiled a little. "Go ahead and eat something. I have been stress cooking all day with Gine." She smiled weakly.

"Kakarot okay?"

"Oh, he will be out in a second. He wanted to wash up quickly. He's been working all night and day. Then it got public so quick." She sighed.

Gohan ran in as soon as he saw his uncle. Raditz picked him up and threw him in the air, sending Chichi into a panic. The young mom flinched and put her arms out in case her baby fell.

Kakarot walked into the room sweeping his son out of the air and showering Gohan in kisses. "Daddy!" Gohan squealed and giggled.

Kakarrot held up his little boy by his ankles and began swinging him around. The little boy seemed unphased by his dad's red nose and tear-stained face.

"Kakarrot honey, you get a plate, and I am making one for Gohan."

The family was quiet and focused on Gohan who was chatting about his newfound love for all things dinosaurs and dragons. Maybe the world wouldn’t seem so bleak if Raditz could see things through Gohan’s eyes.

Once Gohan ran off to play some more, the adult conversation began, “There is nothing you could have done Kakarrot,” Bardock stated.

“It don’t change what happened though. I couldn’t do anything for Yamcha or Lazurite. And who knows--”

Bardock cut him off, “Don’t start that. It ate me away with Vegeta for years.”

“I just can’t get the sight out of my head,” Goku murmured, as Chichi rubbed his back. Goku’s wife seemed to know him better than anyone. She kissed her husband’s cheek and he half-smiled.

“We will do what we can, and support his family like we did for Bulma.” Chichi encouraged.

“Yah you’re right.” Goku nodded and it made Raditz's chest tighten. He was going to be doing a lot of that.

When he got home Lapis was already in bed. Raditz kissed his boyfriend’s temple which elicited a sniffle from him. Raditz kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, settling himself behind Lapis.

He rubbed Lapis's arm and held him as his body shook with sobs.  
…

Krillin looked up when a knock rattled his office door. His sleep deprivation had hit an all-time high and he was sure it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The police commissioner was calling a press conference to discuss Lazurite’s death.

Krillin was not on the same page with the people at the top. They wanted to maintain peace in the community by claiming this event was attached to Lazurite’s work as an officer, but that was far from the truth.

Krillin had seen the photos and the evidence collected, and it was not motivated by police enforcement. This was more than that. The photos were haunting, violent and graphic. His only respite from the horror was the shadow of a slim woman, raking her fingers through her hair behind his office door.

"Come in." He said gently having an idea of exactly who it was.

Lazuli had tried her best to cover up her grief with face powder and waterproof eye makeup, but the evidence of her tears was there on her pinked nose and irritated eyes.

“Hi, I was just wondering if you had any news or leads?” She shrugged, looking up, “I know it’s early but…” She choked on her words and her tears fell.

Krillin got up from his desk and sat back on the couch in his office. He tugged on the hand that wasn’t occupying her face and she sat next to him.

He rubbed her upper back until she calmed. Lazuli initially flinched at his touch, something Krillin had not expected. He never got to know Lazuli all too well, but her walls had never dropped like this in the time he spent with her.

“I apologize.” She leaned forward to grab some tissues and dry her face, “I shouldn’t be taking up your time, especially being such a mess.”

Krillin stretched his arms, and settled them on the couch, “It’s not a problem. This beats meetings with my boss and I have seen a lot of people cry in this office because they send a lot of the vics families in here,” he finger quotes, “apparently I am good with that, according to Piccolo.”

She snorted a little and took a mirror out of her purse to wipe away some mascara, “Still. It’s not your job. Not for me at least.”

“But it is. You’re part of our team now and I don’t turn my team away. Besides you are a graceful crier.” He snickered and she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, Lazuli, if you need a place to be alone, my office is private. I can step out at any time so you can have a few moments to yourself.”

She shut the compact and turned to him, not meeting his eyes, “Thank you Krillin.”

“Of course.” He patted her shoulder and made his way out of the office.  
…

They were laying in bed, catching their breath. After making love, Lapis tended to cuddle up to him, so Raditz was thrown off when his boyfriend went straight for the shower. He knew Lapis was grieving but the emotional distance between them was concerning.

Raditz made his way to the bathroom which was open and connected to the master bedroom. He decided to kill some time shaving his stubble. “Any special requests for dinner tomorrow night?” He asked over the water.

He saw Lapis shrug through the textured glass, “Spaghetti and garlic bread. Comfort food.”

“Whatever you want babe,” Raditz stated.

“Ray. The police commissioner is having a press conference on Saturday afternoon. They want my sister and I to be there since we are his only living family.”

“I know. I’ll be there.” Raditz said, finishing up his shave. Lapis was silent and the water turning off echoed through the bathroom. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

“You will be there?” He finally asked.

“Of course. That’s okay right?” Raditz raised a brow as he washed the remaining shaving cream from his face.

“Yes,” and for the first time in days, Raditz saw Lapis's eyes have a hint of color in them, a hint of life.

…

On his way to the press conference, Raditz saw crowds of people, which was to be expected. What he did not expect was people picketing. The signs read: Gay and Here to Stay. RIP Laz. Thin blue line, more like thin blue lie.

Raditz quickly looked in the other direction, ignoring the groups of rainbow dressed on-lookers. He didn’t expect this to turn into a political spectacle, but he was watching it happen right before his eyes.

Raditz turned and waved to a familiar face. Vegeta offered a curt nod which Raditz took as an invitation to join him. “Hey, I haven’t seen you since law school.” He put his hand out to shake Vegeta’s.

“Yes. I switched my path to forensics. I enjoy more of the fieldwork. Forensics is a good blend of the two.”

“Your dad would be proud.” Raditz said and instantly regretted it considering the topic of the event, “Anyway, what brings you here?” He asked tentatively.

“My mother is still attending many of these events if that’s what you're asking. She still runs that support group for families of fallen officers. That’s not why I am here though, my girlfriend is speaking today on the matter.”

Raditz's eyes bulged, “Bulma? You’re here to hear Bulma talk about blue lives matter? You know about Yamcha, right?”

Vegeta sighed, “It injured my pride yes, that she is going to be discussing her deceased husband whom she still has affection for, but I desire to support her. It’s kind of odd considering I gave my mother such a hard time for remarrying to Nappa for many years.”

“History repeats itself I guess,” both men shrugged, “Damn. Good for you.”

“We will likely get dinner afterward, you are welcome to join.”

“I have plans or I would take you up on it. We can catch up later since you’re dating my best friend.” Plans with my boyfriend he thought.

Bulma stood up and took the stand, proudly pinning a rainbow button to her blazer, in an act of quiet defiance. The crowd rolled with whispers coming from every direction. Raditz squinted his eyes at her, trying to make out the symbol.

“She’s doing a brave thing,” Vegeta commented. “You’ll see.” Raditz raised a brow at Vegeta and turned to the stage.

"Good afternoon. Some of you may recognize me as Yamcha Adzuki’s wife. My husband’s death is tragic, yes, but he knew exactly what he signed up for. As a wife and a partner, my worst fears came true, but I knew the risks. My husband was an amazing man, and he worked with Lazurite for years. And he would be disappointed if I stood here pretending this was about Blue Lives Matter because it isn't. Yamcha would be appalled that his death was being used as a political move to undermine a more pressing issue,” she said shakily.

She paused and took a breath, “And it is a shame that the commissioner is lying about it in the name of this community because we all deserve to know. Officer Lazurite was targeted not because he was a cop. He was a target because he was a gay man who dared to do work many of us never would. This was not a petty crime, this was a hate crime. And the only thing almost as despicable as Officer Lazurite being targeted for his sexuality is the cover-up attempted by our own justice system.”

The crowd was silent but no one attempted to stop her, “So I ask you, commissioner Kai and you as a community to think about what this really is about. Are we really going to let people be targeted for who they are? Is that the world we want to pass on to our children? I hope most of you think not. I hope most of you want to change. Want to better our community by accepting each other for who we are. And accepting ourselves. My husband would want that. I hope you all want that. Thank you.”

She walked back to her seat on the stage and sat down. The commissioner blinked his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. He continued speaking, but no one listened. Bulma had said everything worth hearing.

…

The bar was packed after the event earlier. “Look who I finally dragged out of the office!” Goku cheered and pushed Krillin into the booth right next to Lazuli. Chichi gave Gohan a hug and Gine waved good-bye walking out with Bardock and their grandson. “And Chichi and I get some mommy daddy time today. My parents insisted.” Goku smiled and snaked an arm around his wife’s waist.

“Sounds like somebody needs a drink to celebrate.” Lapis announced, “I know I do.”

“Hey, drinks! Your drinks are on us Lapis, same with you Lazuli,” Goku smiled.

Chichi slid into the booth giving Bulma a side hug and turning to the twins. “I know you have been told a thousand times today, but I am sorry for your loss,” Chichi said and the twins nodded.

“Thank you,” Lazuli said for the both of them while Lapis took Goku up on drinks. It was odd this collection of people meeting under unfortunate circumstances, but after a drink, Lapis spoke up.

“Bulma, I want to thank you for what you said. If it came from me I would’ve been painted as an angry gay man. Your honesty is much appreciated.”

Bulma chewed on her lip, forcing some tears back, “My husband wouldn’t want to be used as a pawn in a political scheme.” Vegeta sat at the table looking in her direction, his eyes returning to his plate.

“It means a lot.” Lapis said wiping at his eyes, “Anyway. Shots.”

With the alcohol flowing, everyone was a bit looser including the awkward exes seated beside each other.

“So Lazuli and Krillin know each other?” Chichi asked, nursing her same drink from the start of the night.

“Oh yeah, they know each other intimately.” Lapis teased and his sister smacked him.

Krillin snickered, “Honestly, it’s not a big deal. It isn’t all too dramatic. All I would change is I wish she would’ve just been honest and been like you’re not my type,” He shrugged casually and Lazuli quirked a brow but tried to maintain her composure.

“Well I mean that would be awkward to tell a man I think,” Chichi said, her lack of experience showing as she looked at Bulma for approval.

“Well, yah Cheech we ain’t been with anyone but each other.” Goku laughed, “So that be real awkward. Besides, you love me,” he drawled and Chichi rolled her eyes.

“I’d rather know where someone stood with me,” Vegeta cleared his throat and commented for the first time that night, but he stopped when he heard Lapis cackle. Bulma turned her attention to the drunken black-haired twin, striking Vegeta’s insinuations from her mind.

“Shorty are you mad? She would’ve rode your dick to law school if it suited her goals.” Lapis commented and Lazuli elbowed him hard. Krillin rubbed his head and excused himself to the bar.

Lazuli was about to yell at Lapis, but Bulma beat her to it. “You are soooo funny!” Bulma ran her hand through Lapis's hair and Vegeta bit his lip. "You are adorable by the way."

"Aw, thanks babe but I'm taken and gay. Very gay."

"Oh, I know. You've said you’re gay like twelve times. I'm taken too. But you are just like my spirit animal."

"Buls that is so sweet."

"This is my super amazing supportive boyfriend Vegeta. He is a ballistics specialist and blood splatter analyst at the precinct. He's the best."

"Oh my god do you guys go out and stuff."

"Uh...yes..." Vegeta said quietly.

"Doesn't your man take you out?"

"No, he's a total wad." Lazuli bit.

"He's just busy and not super like... social like that. He takes me on like nice getaways to make up for it. We just got back from like a spa day." Lapis said and Lazuli rolled her eyes.

"He's the worst. I've never met him," Lazuli bit.

“I don’t like him if Lazuli doesn’t,” Bulma slurred.

"I've never met any of your boyfriends Zuzu. Besides, I need to leave anyway because we are going out, plot twist Lazuli," He drunkenly teased.

“Fine just leave,” Lazuli shrugged and scoffed.

“Lapis we are getting coffee,” Bulma demanded and they kissed each other’s cheeks before he headed out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Once again thank you to bitchytimemachine for being an awesome beta/friend!

Lazuli got up early with her brother who had been spending the night at her condo--or his mystery boyfriend’s place--since Laz’s death. Being there for each other was crucial and something they had relied on their entire lives. 

This morning they wanted it to be just them as brother and sister. A moment like this wasn't something they wanted to share with anyone else. Lapis decided to take Laz’s jeep up to the park. 

“You good?” Lapis asked as he noticed Lazuli take a deep breath. 

“Yeah, just haven’t been here since before all this. It’ll be nice though. Can we hike back?” She asked and wiped at her eyes. 

Lapis gripped the wheel, “Yah we can park at the ranger station, but that means you gotta hike in and out Lazuli.” The way he teased her would be undetectable to anyone but Lazuli and she half-smiled. 

She nodded slowed, “I know. That’s why I dressed for the occasion,” she said gesturing to her tracksuit. 

“Alright. Hiking it’ll be.” Once they parked he helped her out of the jeep and grabbed their bags. Lapis didn’t know if they would ever be able to go back to this spot so it was fitting to treat it as the last. Whenever they came here Lazuli packed the same stuff, peanut butter sandwiches and plenty of bird feed for Laz to spread around. 

They hiked up and reached a steep overlook, one that was all too familiar. As soon as she reached the edge, Lazuli was brought to tears. It was as beautiful as they both remembered and reminisced. 

As children and young adults, they spent much of their spare time here. Lapis loved nature in general and would point out a different aspect of the sights while she sat at the edge dangling her legs. Laz would occasionally point out a bird and spread feed for them. Many of these moments were peppered with long stretches of silence. It was their safe place from the world around them. 

“Well, better get a picture right? At least one,” Lapis said getting his phone out. Lazuli opened her backpack and pulled out a wooden box with a rainbow feather engraved into it. She clutched the box against her chest and mustered a half-smile for one picture with Lapis and their last picture with Lazurite. 

Lapis pulled her into a hug as she cried, “I know I miss him too,” he choked out and rubbed her back as she shook.

“We have nobody and Laz was such a good guy. Why did they take him?” she mumbled almost incoherently into his chest. 

He held her tighter, “I don’t know Zu.” 

She cried hard at the nickname Laz and Lapis called her growing up. When the twins somewhat gathered themselves they opened the box and the bag inside, holding the ashes. 

Lapis put his arm around her shoulders, as they watched Laz’s ashes begin from a pooled cloud, blend into the mountain air until the ashes were indiscernible from anything at all. 

...

When Raditz initially brought up the idea of moving in together, Lapis thought he had to be kidding, yet here they were touring several listings. The apartment tour guide was a bit nosy and it was off-putting to both Raditz and Lapis. “Sooo,” the other man drawled, “are you two gentlemen...?” his questioning tone and words prying into their lives. 

Raditz stiffened and raised a brow at the offending individual but Lapis beat him to the punch. “Does it matter?” Lapis asked dryly. 

“We are roommates,” Raditz stated quickly after. 

“Ohh well I uh wasn’t suggesting that,” the man quickly backtracked, “You know what, I will let you guys just get a good look around.” Lapis shot him a glare and remained silent. 

“That’ll work. Thanks,” Raditz nodded and began to look around. He was a bit frustrated. They had already looked at two other places today. Raditz didn’t like either of them, the modern setups and floor plans were far more open than he was looking for. 

He wanted privacy. Home was supposed to be a place you could unwind and relax. That is what he was looking for. Lapis was so low maintenance. He let Raditz pick all the places they looked at but even Lapis’s patience seemed exhausted. 

“I like this one,” Lapis commented looking at the showroom. 

“I do too.” 

“It’s pricey though. Though a three-bedroom is a unique search. Also looking at a three-bedroom is odd,” he looked at Raditz for an answer. 

Raditz shrugged, “I like room and we need it.”

“Office and master bedroom, that’s only two,” Lapis said dryly and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“And a third because when guests are over you know...I don’t wanna kick you out…” 

Lapis’s eyes widened and he scoffed, “You aren’t even kidding? Are you? That is absurd.” Lapis bit and walked off continuing to tour. 

“It’s not absurd, it’s practical babe,” he said at a whisper, but Lapis just rolled his eyes. 

The guide walked back in interrupting their argument, “So what are we thinking?” 

Lapis brushed past the man and out the door, “I hate it.” 

“Roommates huh? Crazy?” Raditz laughed and trailed after Lapis who was making his way to his motorcycle. 

Lapis grabbed his helmet and rolled his eyes as Raditz came up to his bike, “Lapis come on,” Raditz pled. 

Lapis narrowed his eyes, “Don’t oh Lapis me. You had me search under false pretenses. I would much rather be at work than play games.” He tugged his helmet on and took off. Raditz facepalmed and walked back to the apartment. 

…

Bulma sat down between the twins. She was glad that Lazuli was down to get coffee because she seemed to be the shier of the twins. Bulma had plenty of friends and acquaintances, but it wasn’t often that she clicked with people. 

“So how are you two doing,” Bulma started, sipping from her sugar-laced coffee. 

“I mean not great,” Lapis said candidly. 

“It’s hard. Everything reminds us of Laz. It was just us three growing up. Our parents were too into their own work to care about us.” 

“Your dad was a scientist you guys said?” 

“Mad scientist,” Lazuli corrected and Lapis snickered. 

“My dad is an engineer but I have always liked that kind of stuff so I suppose it worked out. It still sucked he was never around basically. Always traveling for work.” 

“Yah he was never around, never took us anywhere, was embarrassed by us, really prepared Lapis for his current boyfriend,” Lazuli said sipping her coffee. 

Lapis rolled his eyes, “Lazuli I told you he’s in the closet give him a break.” Though he had to admit he was still seething from Raditz last stunt apartment hunting.

“I mean valid. But I think your sister is just worried about how hard that has to be on you. I have a friend who isn’t out and it is exhausting for me watching him try and balance everything. He is a great guy...just scared,” Bulma stated and Lapis could feel his heart thump in his chest. At least only Lapis knew they were speaking about the same person. 

…

It had been a while since Raditz caught up with his brother. With all this storm in the media about Lazurite, truthfully Raditz had avoided his brother who was a walking rainbow nowadays. 

It wasn’t fair in all honesty, because it was easy for Goku to walk around spewing self-love and gay pride. Why? Because Kakarrot was still a straight man, in a heterosexual marriage. Sure their support was nice, but even Lapis agreed it is easy to say ‘love yourself’ when you don’t battle that particular type of oppression. 

Kakarrot’s son was mixed, so Raditz supposed he could relate in that aspect. Chichi was Chinese and Goku was Sayian, but their little boy was the perfect blend between the two. Though Raditz knew that had to be challenging for his nephew. 

Due to past political conflicts, Saiyans were still viewed and depicted negatively in the media. Growing up, both of the Son boys had a difficult time with this, even considering their father was a police officer and the most honorable man they knew. 

They had been through a lot growing up, but it seemed that Kakrrot had either forgotten it or experienced much less of it. “Life had just been crazy huh?” Kakarrot commented. 

Raditz scoffed and took a bite of his second burger, “I mean work has been busy as always.” 

“Well. You ain’t been around Raditz,” Goku pointed out, “Mama misses you and so does Gohan.” 

“I know. Trust me Kakarrot. I know. I miss them too.” 

"Then it’s settled. You should go!" Goku said with a huge grin. 

"To what?" 

"Pride day at the station. I been texting you about it for days. It's for Laz. We are teaming up with his cousins and raising money for the Safe Zones Wilderness Program they run. That's what he left all his money to. And we wanna show everyone that West City PD supports them!" His brother beamed. 

"I don't know about that Kakarrot. I ain't about rainbows and all that shit." Raditz rubbed his face, wishing the nightmare away, but he had to attend this event he promised Lapis. 

"You can just wear whatever. It's about being present yah know and supporting. Other than Laz I don't know anyone who's gay, but he was a great guy. And it ain't right. The whole family will be there! Chichi is making these really awesome shirts and buttons that Bulma designed. Oh and you know Chichi is gonna make a bunch of cookies." Goku continued to gush. 

"I'll write a check," Raditz cut him off. 

Goku sighed, "You know, checks are nice. But time is priceless.” Raditz looked down at his plate. Priceless. 

…

Lapis sat up on the couch as his sister tugged on a jacket. "Hey, are you going out?" Lapis asked, neither of them were coping well still. 

"Krillin invited me out for dinner. He feels bad about everything. And the case. I don't know. I'm thinking about canceling and getting takeout from somewhere." 

Her words countered the fact that she was already dressed and had her makeup done. She looked ready for a night out. 

"Go. He was the cop you dated. I've figured that out and I'm not even a detective," he teased her. "At least he's nice." 

"I can stay with you," she countered.

"No. Go out with Krillin. I mean he's a great guy and you deserve it." 

"He already friend-zoned me." Lazuli snickered and wiped her eyes, “Besides that was years ago.”

"Let's see how long that lasts." Lapis snorted and hugged her. "I'll pick ya up if he doesn't bring you home."

…

Safe Zones Wilderness Retreat. Raditz felt anything but safe at this moment, considering his entire family was invited. He had given Lapis a run down and questioned why he even invited Raditz's family. 

Lapis responded that Lazuli invited the entire precinct and Goku insisted on bringing his whole family. Then just his luck, Lieutenant Krillin offered to have the event hosted in the parking lot of the precinct. 

Raditz had tossed on a black t-shirt and grey joggers. When he arrived Chichi was on him like a moth to a flame, shoving a navy t-shirt in his arms. 

“You need to change. You can’t be wearing black to an event like this. It is disrespectful. We are all doing color. Besides your lovely sister in law put these together,” she smiled and point to the scarlet macaw on her shirt. Chichi matched her shirt with rainbow leggings and as Raditz looked around he noticed even Gohan was sporting color. 

“Raditz!” Goku yelled and jogged over to them, “I am so glad you made it.” Raditz grimaced his brother looked ridiculous wearing rainbow exercise shorts and sweatbands on his arms and head. 

“Yep. Thank you for the shirt Chichi but I do have a lunch to be at after this with my co-workers.” 

“Fine,” she huffed as she dug in her purse. When she victoriously found the item she searched for she pinned it to him before he could protest, “You can wear a pin then. Laz loved scarlet macaws. Bulma drew the design and I made everything.” 

“Hey join the group! We are taking donations and the guys are doing pull up competitions. Vegeta and I are next!” Goku beamed and tugged on his wife’s hand. 

Raditz made his way over to Vegeta who was looking more annoyed than usual. “Yo, Geets what’s up? Where’s Bulma?” 

“I wish I knew,” he said dryly. “She has made new friends which is great.” 

“You don’t seem so excited,” Raditz snorted. 

“She... Never mind.”

“You can talk to me Vegeta. Seriously after growing up together and shit.” 

“I am not the most thrilling individual on this earth. Not even in this precinct. I understand that Lapis is not interested in Bulma, but she comes over less and canceled on me a few days ago, so I guess it’s only a matter of time.” 

“I mean there are definitely some things Lapis can’t or won’t want to do with her,” Raditz teased and elbowed his friend. 

“Like we do that anyway,” Vegeta muttered and Raditz cringed. “I figure it is just because she has not dated in a while…” 

“You are overthinking it.” Raditz's words were far less convincing than he had hoped. Bulma was sitting at the donation table with Lapis and Raditz made his way over after some time. 

“Hey Bulma word of advice,” Raditz started and she turned her head to look up at him. 

“Huh?” she pulled away from her conversation with Lapis. 

“Your man is over there sulking like a toddler because his girlfriend hasn’t spoken to him all day. He is also about to do chin-ups with my brother and get crushed.” 

“I didn’t realize Vegeta was here…” She sighed and got up. 

Raditz snorted, "He works here. He is Vegeta. Therefore, he basically lives here."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Raditz and huffed. “I will be back Lapis, I got to say hi to mister grumpy.” She waved back over her shoulder and sat with Vegeta.

“You actually came,” Lapis said quietly handing Raditz a form to fill out for donations. 

“I promised,” Raditz stated evenly as he wrote the check. “I wish you would come over...I miss you.” 

“I will consider my options,” Lapis replied and Raditz sighed. “I will come over tonight but cuddles only, I am still mad at you.” 

Raditz smirked knowingly, “Yah right.” 

…

Things had fallen back into their normal routine of spending each night and morning together. It just felt different to Lapis and he couldn’t place why. 

Lapis knew he had no business looking through Raditz office, but he had this sinking feeling his boyfriend was hiding something from him. Raditz was out at the bar after work and Lapis was tidying up the place. 

He saw a fax sitting there out in the open and when he read it, he felt sick to his stomach. He slammed the file down and headed for the door. 

When Lapis got to the bar the other men were heavily intoxicated. He reached the table and he could’ve fooled everyone else, but Raditz was shell-shocked. 

“You guys are sick,” Lapis yelled pointing at them all. “You honestly took on this case? Let that sicko drown with a public defender.” 

“Everyone is deserving of a proper defense Lapis. Senator Cell is no different. Even the worst of those who are accused are deserving of a proper defense,” Raditz said calmly. 

“It is clear as day that he did it! He is being tried for a hate crime and murder! His suit is painted in Laz's blood!” 

Turles snorted in laughter and Lapis could feel his chest clench. They didn’t care. They were indifferent. His cousin’s pain and suffering meant nothing to them. “Raditz you know this wack-job?” Turles asked and smacked his buddy’s chest. 

“His cousin worked with Kakarrot,” He said and it wasn’t a lie. “I have been to a few events to support my brother before we took on this case and Lapis is there.” 

“Yah and I hope you're fucking proud of yourself. Faking your empathy for me and my family. It is sick.” Lapis bit at him and Raditz chewed his lip. 

Toma rose to his feet, inches from Lapis's face, “Listen here, we ain’t here to discuss work, okay so you can take your faggot ass elsewhere.”

The man smirked at him and before he knew Lapis’s fist had connected with Toma’s face sending the drunken man into the booth. “Doesn’t feel great, does it? And we both know you won’t press charges. Too embarrassing to get beat up by a gay guy huh? Well, next time I see you, gentlemen, better be in hell.” He flipped the group off and headed for the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always feel free to comment on my fics! I love comments!

Raditz followed him out the door and Lapis shook his injured hand out, resting his back against the brick wall. 

His face was stained with tears, his nose pink from crying. His knuckles still stung from socking Toma in the jaw. He turned to face Raditz fiercely. “If you don’t want to lose me, walk out of the fucking alley with me as my proud boyfriend. Hold my fucking hand Raditz, because I can’t do this anymore.”

Raditz chewed his lip, saying nothing at all. 

“If you love me you will give me at least that as proof. It’s all I ask.” Lapis waited and Raditz looked away. 

“You can’t do this to me Lapis…” he said quietly.

Lapis felt his breath hitch, “No. You can’t do this to me. Not anymore. You just decided for me. I’m done.” He turned to walk away and Raditz pulled him in, gripping both Lapis’s wrists in his hands. 

He kissed Lapis hard with desperation, hot tears running down his cheeks, meeting Lapis’s own. This was the type of kiss he craved from Raditz, the kind that made his world spin. People walked by the alley, not having a care in the world for the couple. Raditz softened his grip for nearly a second and Lapis ripped himself away. 

He shook his head, looking at Lapis who was slicking his hair back from his face and wayward strands stuck to his face. The heat from the bar and his tears contributing to his disheveled appearance. 

“Please don’t leave me. I love you.” Raditz choked out, trying to regain his composure. He wiped his eyes dry and looked at Lapis who was still a mess, bits of eyeliner streaking down his face. 

He took a shallow breath, “It’s not enough anymore Raditz. Kissing me in a dark alley isn’t enough when you can’t even hold my hand in public. I can’t wait any longer for you to love me the way I need you to…. I can’t hide who I am and if you’re not ready, I need to leave.” 

Raditz said nothing. That was the nail in the coffin, so Lapis murmured, “Just leave I’ll give it five minutes before I go.” That last comment was rubbing salt in the wound. There had been dozens of times Raditz had asked him to do that same thing and it was like poison on his tongue. 

“I’m not leaving Lapis.” He rested against the brick as if this would stop reality from hitting. His head was swimming from the booze and his tears stung his face.

Lapis looked down, shaking his head, “Then I will. Goodbye.” He said and walked off until Raditz could no longer hear his sobs. 

…

Raditz walked in shoving his phone in his pocket as he sat down in the booth. He had told his buddies that he was taking a call from ‘his girl’. He tried to get it together before coming back in but Lapis’s tear-stained face was burned into his brain. 

"Raditz bitch broke up with him but he's finally single so STRIP CLUB!” Turles yelled and Raditz shook his head ‘no’. 

“I’m not in a going out mood.” Raditz groaned and ran his hands through his hair. 

“And we are gonna change that.” Turles said finishing the table’s bottle of whiskey off. “Come on you go out, have a girl grind on your dick and move on.” 

Not Raditz's choice of entertainment but he let them drag him to the strip club, mostly because there was more alcohol. Lapis was all he could think about.

"Your friends paid for an hour of dancing so you get it, big boy." The scantily dressed blue-haired woman giggled and tugged on his hand bringing him to a private room. 

Not enough alcohol in the world could get him to fake excitement. When he sat down he sighed and hung his head. She tilted his chin back and straddled him. “What’s wrong baby?”

"I don't like girls. Like not as a whole gender like my dick doesn't like them." He slurred and she got off him. 

“Oh-okay…" she said quietly. 

Raditz sniffled and wiped his nose. "Sorry." 

The girl got off his lap and sat down in the booth with him. "Tell me about him, baby. The guy you crying over." 

"It's my ex-boyfriend. None of the fuck heads I'm with know I'm gay. Actually uh nobody does ‘cept like one friend." He wiped at his face and the girl rubbed his arm.

"That's hard baby. Do you want me to put on a robe?” she offered him a sympathetic smile and he snorted. 

“Do what makes you feel comfortable,” he laughed. “It makes no difference to me.”

“That’s honestly refreshing. A lot of the regulars here are nasty. So this guy, tell me about him.” 

“He’s the love of my life. I don’t know how to explain it but I have always known he is the guy for me. Like we just kept hooking up and it hit me. I never wanted that with someone else after him.”

“Awwww that is soooo cute. Why did you guys break up?” she pouted, jutting her lip out dramatically. 

“I’m in the closet. And I can’t get out. I have a high profile job and I won’t be accepted. “

“I am so sorry. Those guys are regulars and they are dicks. Now I know why you’re the nice one who isn’t super grabby,” she giggled with a sad smile. 

“That’s...hard.”

“Life is hard huh? And short. I hope you get your man back,” she said and he shrugged. He didn’t think he would. She pat his shoulder, “We can just talk.”

…

The door shut behind him and he sighed, “Lazuli you can’t try the case.” 

“Why not?!” She yelled back at him and he flinched a little, but it didn’t keep him from firing back. 

“Your personal connection to Laz, you know that’s why!” He yelled and she flinched in shock. “It would be completely unethical. Now it beats me why the DA wanted me to tell you this.” 

She huffed and shook her head, but Krillin knew better. “It’s my case Krillin.” 

“You can’t have it!” 

She bit, “I want him to rot in jail.” 

“And he will, but you know Lazuli that a lawyer's job is done best when they are focused on the facts, with a lack of emotional investment. This is what will be best for Laz,” his voice softened and she broke down in tears. 

“I want him dead,” she mumbled into her hands. She sunk into the couch and Krillin walked over to her. 

“We will get him in court, but it can’t be you.” He wrapped her in a hug, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest. “I promise Zuzu.” 

…

Raditz's eyes focused on the bold words of the autopsy report, Cause of death: repeated blunt force trauma to the head. 

Raditz rubbed at his temples. He had never met a defendant that was quite as chilling as Senator Cell. His irises were a sickly green shade. His skin was pale and when he shook Raditz's hand he was cold like ice. 

Then again Raditz wasn’t typically a criminal defense attorney for someone being charged with first-degree murder and a hate crime. 

Cell wasn’t denying the crime. He wasn’t accepting responsibility for his actions. There was no evidence to support his defense and Raditz could tell just from reading medical examiner's report. 

He stared down at the stack of papers like it was going to burn a hole in his desk. Each blow was to the back of Lazurite’s head. There was no way he could defend himself and there wasn’t a stitch of Cell’s DNA under Laz nails, indicating he didn’t fight or couldn’t. 

Today the team was meeting with the judge and he wasn’t sure he would ever be ready to go through with it. 

The team members droned on and on throughout the meeting but it was all white noise. 

“I need to recuse myself of this case,” he said suddenly. Toma and Turles looked at him in utter confusion. 

Judge Whis raised a brow and made eye contact with him, “Do you have a conflict of interest?” 

“I’m gay. And my ex-boyfriend, Lazurite was his cousin. I can not remain impartial to a man I view already as a murderer.” 

“Very well. Thank you for your honesty. I will ask that you leave now so we can continue with this meeting, I wish you well Mr. Son,” Whis said and waved to him. 

Raditz walked out not looking either of his partners in the eye. He wasn’t ready for that. 

…

After having a few drinks Lapis was feeling better and more in the spirit. He was missing his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend. "Bulma you are so fun." 

"Aww, Lapis you are sooo fun." 

"Bulma I have a secret." 

"What?" 

"I wanna call my ex. I wanna call him and tell him that I miss his face and his dick." 

Bulma grabbed his face and shook it. "No bad Lapis. Baby, you are special you deserve a man who is gonna give you the world." 

"I know Bulma but like I love him. Don't tell Zuzu she would be so mad. But all I want is him. I've been jacking myself off dreaming of his stupid big beautiful dick filling me." 

"Lapisss...awww baby boy." She pat his head as he cried on her shoulder. 

"I love him so much. I envisioned us getting married and having a family. I mean I know it's not like legal but I don't care. We could have our ceremony in the woods and then have tree sex. You know sex in a tree." He said, sniffling. 

Bulma nodded her drunken emotions getting the best of her. “That’s beautiful.” 

"But his stupid hedgehog hair ass, motherfucking bigfoot looking motherfucker wants to stay in the closet. Even after over 2 years Bulma. Vegeta better not treat you bad. I'll kill him.”

“And I’ll break his arms,” Lazuli said, taking a seat near them. 

“Honestly I would worry about me hurting him,” Bulma said with sadness in her voice. She twirled her straw in her glass and sighed. “I still love Yamcha and I just hope there is enough room in my heart for both of them.” 

Lazuli looked at her brother confused and Lapis spoke up, “I never met him, but Laz said he was genuinely a great guy. That he was honest and loved you. I don’t know what issues you two had, but I trust Laz and from the way he described Yamcha…he would want you to make room for Vegeta.” 

Bulma wiped at her eyes, “Sorry…” 

“Do not be sorry for being in pain. I mean my ex has strung me along for over two years and I don’t think it will ever not hurt. Even If I am lucky enough to meet a guy who can accept my baggage and my pain I will always love him. And babe if Vegeta can do that….damn.”

...

When the taxi pulled up to the condo, Bulma had sobered up and her brain finally computed some of the evidence before her. 2 years. In the closet. Bigfoot. Shaggy hair. “Shit,” she whispered as she unlocked the door. This just got complicated. 

She tiptoed to not wake him but Vegeta was still up reading on his tablet. He had given her a key a week ago but neither expected her to use it any time soon. 

“Hey,” she started, “Is it okay if I stay here?” 

He nodded, not raising his eyes from his reading. She kicked off her shoes and sat next to him on the couch. “Vegeta.”

He turned to face her and she gently took off his glasses. She pressed a kiss to his lips and he tangled a hand in her hair. 

“I love you,” she mumbled against his mouth. 

He rubbed his thumb against the base of her skull, peering into her sapphire eyes, “You are drunk.” 

“And I still mean it,” she smiled and kissed him again. She didn’t see it, because no one saw Vegeta express joy. Yet she felt his smile pressed against hers in a feverish kiss. 

…

He cleared his throat, standing next to her at the vending machine, "Hey, I just feel bad about the kiss. You know you were emotional and I shouldn't have gone for it." Krillin said with a dismissive wave. 

"Don't apologize I enjoyed it. I messed up all those years ago. I never stopped comparing other men to you."

“Lazuli…” he trailed off. 

“I am serious Krillin. I am a tough woman and I know what I want. And I want you.” 

“I-I’m not the same guy.” 

“And I am not the same girl. It is this woman that I am now who fell for the man you are today. I don’t believe in soulmates, but I don’t think how I feel will change,” she said waiting for a response. 

“...let’s go to my office.” The walk was painfully long and Lazuli was hoping this was leading in the way she so desperately desired. 

As soon as the door shut behind them he kissed her.

…

Raditz groaned as he threw the door open to let Bulma in. "Hey, I miss yah," Bulma said gently. "Your family misses you too Ray." She rubbed his back. 

"Yeah well, I don't wanna see anyone. I quit the case and came out in front of everyone. And I am not ready to go back to work. I've been wearing the same shirt for like 3 days. It has an orange chicken stain from Monday and sesame chicken from Tuesday." 

"Yah Ray I know. You stink. And you are so stubbly" 

He glared at her, "well I fucking hate myself so." 

"Stop hating yourself! You have a family who loves you and wants to be there for you!" 

"That's why!" He choked up, "I hate that I have this amazing and supportive family, but I was too scared. Then I took this case and lost my bf." 

"Well get your shit together." She said harshly. "I know I am being a bitch but you need to hear it. You mean a lot to a lot of people. You can't just give up because life sucks." 

"Leave me alone Bulma." He sighed. 

"No! When Yamcha died you didn't let me give up. You encouraged me to start over. I almost messed that up too. But now Vegeta and I practically live together. So get your ass in gear and tell Lapis you love him. And hug your mom." 

"He hates me, Buls." 

"Oh my god you are a moron. He loves you. He misses you. A super cute guy hit on him the other night and he turned him down. Said he wasn't ready he still loved his ex." 

"I'll start with hugging my momma. That's easier...By the way. Why didn't you tell me you were dating Vegeta?" 

"I forgot how close the Saiyan community is?" She shrugged and cringed at her failed attempt to fool him

"Oh and the boys in blue?" 

“To be honest...I wasn’t sure it was going to work out with him and I wanted to mitigate my losses.” 

He roared in laughter, “Well obviously you like him. That’s clear. Why are we like this?”

“I don’t know Ray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen? This piece was done by my lovely friend @gabriarty


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this doesn't necessary fit a theme but I am posting it in honor of Raditz Week! 
> 
> I appreciate anyone who has read this story and stuck with me to the end (I would love to hear from you in the comments). I've been vocal about it on other platforms but I am feeling pretty bummed out with my writing lately. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment!!!!

As soon as the front door swung open Raditz knew he was doomed. ”Oh baby come here,” Gine held her arms open and rubbed his head that he laid on her shoulder. 

"Sorry I didn't tell yah,” he snorted and wiped at his face. He let his mom hold his hand and guide him to the couch to sit down. 

"Oh baby I always knew." She kissed his head, "Why do you think I always told you it was okay to be different? Or when that I loved you and Kakarrot the same. I'd always ask you to do my hair. Baby I knew you were gay. I never wanted to push you. Like baby you always were looking at other boys and that's okay." 

Gine let her son—who was a giant compared to her—lay his head in her lap as she played with his hair, something he did as a child. Bardock walked in and sat across from them and picked up where his tearful wife left off, "But you wanted to play sports and fix up cars with me. We didn't want to put either of you boys in a box. You were our manly man. Kakarrot would garden and knit with momma. But you were like four when you told me you liked boys. Gine and I were fine with it."

"I still feel like shit not telling you guys,” Raditz muttered quietly. 

"And we feel bad for not being more in your business but you seemed okay son,” Bardock sighed. 

"We are sorry baby." 

Raditz sat up and took a deep breath, ”Can you guys see if Kakarrot and his family can come over?”

…

Turles stood in his office doorway trying too hard to look casual, ”Hey man." Turles awkwardly cleared his throat. "Just want you to know that like I still see you as one of my boys even though you’re yah know."

"Gay. It's fine. I'm not really in a going out mood so if the guys exclude me whatever."

"Oh okay cool. Good. It'll make it not weird. Not that your weird. Just you don’t look gay.” 

“What does gay look like Turles?” he deadpanned. 

“Well you know. Pink and stuff.” 

“You can leave now.”

“Yah I’ll just do that.”

…

Lapis walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. Something. Anything really. He hadn’t eaten all day and he had finally got a hint of appetite. He heard giggles come from the front room and rolled his eyes. 

Krillin was over. 

He grabbed a jar of peanut butter and spoon, glaring at his sister who was laying down with Krillin on the couch. 

They were making out and his hands seemed to be pretty high up on her body under the blanket. 

“Can you guys keep it down?” Lapis bit. 

Krillin jerked away and rubbed his head. The covers fell from his body revealing a bare chiseled chest. 

“Shit, sorry! Lapis I didn’t know you were home,” Lazuli said wide eyed. 

“It’s fine. Just keep it down. I can’t hear my crippling depression and heartbreak over your overwhelming happiness,” he ate a spoonful of peanut butter and headed for his room. 

Krillin blushed and gave her a cheeky smile, “You think he knows we are having sex on this couch?” 

“Well this one is his favorite so if he refuses to sit on it I think I’ll know,” she sighed and shrugged, returning to kissing him. 

Krillin pulled away a little, “Lazuli, is this really something more for you? I need to know so that I am prepared. I don’t want to pressure you but I am in my thirties. I am done playing games.” 

She ran her thumb over his thick eyebrow, “Same. I am done playing games.” 

He smiled that dorky smile she loved, “Good, now where were we?” he teased and she pulled him in. 

…

Turles pushed his food around with his fork. He had been acting odd around Raditz since Raditz had come out, ”So is your boyfriend like the girly one?" 

Raditz snorted, “He's my ex but are you really asking me to educate you on this?" 

"I feel like I owe yah. I've been talking shit for years and I still consider you a good friend,” Turles reasoned. 

"The whole idea of there being a 'girl or a boy' in a gay relationship is rather inaccurate and demeaning. There can be one who is more feminine but my ex is a park ranger. He weight lifts. Yah he likes eyeliner on himself. But he's no less of a man. And there's plenty of straight men that wear makeup during the punk scene. Like if we are talking feminine stereotypes I did the cooking. I like to. And Lapis was a vegetarian so I always had to make extra." 

"Oh okay. That's chill. So like you guys had hobbies in common." 

"Yah we hiked pretty much every weekend." 

"So he's not feminine." 

"I'm not attracted to him because of womanly features or feminine qualities. I think he's sexy. He is dedicated to his work and he's very blunt to the point. That's what gets my dick hard _not_ the eyeliner." 

"Sorry I'm just trying to get it." 

"Do you like a girl because of the masculine features she exhibits?” 

"Well no." 

"There yah go. I don’t like men for their feminine features. Just so you know you are also stereotyping straight relationships. Not all women like to cook, clean, and stay at home with the children. I mean I get why you think that way. Both our moms were traditional Saiyan wives.” 

“I have never thought about that. Ever. Oh my god I think I know why my girlfriend dumped me.” Turles smacked his forehead. 

Raditz raised a brow, “A girlfriend or _the_ girlfriend?” 

“Remember that one girl I dated for like a whole year, Fasha. So like we still see each other sometimes but she refuses to go out again...like steady. That’s why. Fuck…” 

“And now you know.” 

“And now I know.” Turles sighed. “I really liked her.”

…

Raditz walked into the break room following his typical routine. He heated up his large meal and sat down. There was a bag with his name on it and he looked inside. 

He felt his rage build up and burst out, ”Who the fuck left me this?" 

"Well you’re you know,” Toma said. 

"These aren't mine,” he said and the other men snorted and laughed. "So because I'm openly gay now the nail file and taylor swift CDs are mine?"

"Raditz whose else’s would they be?" Toma stated rather than asked. 

“Mine," Turles said quietly in the break room. "I like my nails looking right and I like Taylor Swift." 

"Yah right." Toma snorted. 

"No really. I used to go to Taylor Swift concerts with my ex and I got into it,” he said and grabbed the bag from Toma, heading to his desk. 

…

He hadn’t expected a call from Vegeta, ever really. So when he asked to meet with Raditz truthfully he was confused. ”You are close to Bulma. And I know you. Those are the only two reasons I ask you this." 

"Okay..." Raditz drawled awkwardly pouring the other man a glass of whiskey. 

Vegeta took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If I asked her to make our courtship legal." He finger quoted, "Do you believe she would be inclined to say yes?" 

"Uh not if you ask like that,” Raditz snorted and Vegeta rolled his eyes. “You are really talking about proposing to her?” 

Vegeta shrugged, “It seems fitting. I have never desired to be with anyone long-term but her.” 

“Then I say go for it, but I have had to listen to her described the perfect ring for decades so let me coach you. Cause I doubt you know shit about karats, cut, and clarity. How does your mom feel?” 

“She just wants to meet her, same with Tarble and Nappa. I am just not ready for that.” 

“Why?” 

“I haven’t had to share that part of my life with anyone other than my family. Bulma meeting them means her being exposed to that and I was an angry, hateful person after losing my dad. If it weren’t for Tarble I would still be that way. I mean maybe that’s why I never dated anyone seriously. I didn’t want something to lose.” Vegeta shrugged, but oddly enough he seemed more relaxed, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

“But you wanna bring those two worlds together finally,” Raditz finished and emptied his own drink. 

Vegeta raised a brow in shock, “That is precisely my predicament.” 

“Been there,” Raditz said. The statement was open ended but had a finality in Raditz tone. Vegeta let it go. 

…

Bulma and Lapis sat down in the small cafe. She definitely had some ulterior motives, but she wanted to check in with Lapis. 

“So no Lazuli today? She told me she was _busy_. She’s your sister and you live with her. What’s the tea?” 

“I am so honored that you started using my lingo. She is dating the lieutenant at one of her precincts. Well you know him so whatever. It’s Krillin. Her sweet beautiful dumb ass thinks everyone is clueless. They are all over each other.” 

“Awww that’s cute. She needs to get laid no offense.” 

Lapis scoffed, “Uh. None taken. I live with her. I am pretty sure they bang at every opportunity. She came home with wrinkles on her clothes Bulma. _Wrinkles_. Lazuli is insane she triple irons her suits.” 

Bulma threw her head back and laughed, “Good for her. Aren’t you usually the wild one?” 

"Lazuli and I are very different. She is very frigid but we chose different lives early on. Like when we moved out, her head was in the books. She wanted to make money and that's why she became a lawyer." 

"Really? Not to help people?" Bulma asked thoughtfully. 

"Oh Bulma please, you grew up wealthy you could've worked at a drive thru and still drove a Mercedes." 

"Fair enough." 

"Anyway Lazuli didn't really date. And when she did to be super blunt it was for a meal ticket. I am not sure but shorty could have easily been her first or at least one of them." 

"And what was baby Lapis doing at this time?" 

"I mean I was out already so I met my first boyfriend. Got a job as a park ranger. Dated that guy for like maybe 2 yrs. Caught him cheating." 

Bulma gasped, ”Oh my god I am so sorry." 

"Oh he was hardly a big deal. If you know what I mean. Then I was single for a while. I'm not good with hookups. Like I dated my next ex for years through cheating and shit. I actually got shit from him. I'm clean now but anyway when Ray and I met. He was supposed to be like a one night stand." 

Bulma laughed, "Seriously? You guys both were crazy about each other." 

"Ray told you about me?" Lapis looked shocked.

She nodded, "I mean he would call you 17 or Tarzan or babes or his man, but yah a lot...Listen I don't wanna take sides." 

Lapis shook his head, "If you had to choose I would tell you to pick Ray."

"He said the same thing. Lapis. Do u love him?" 

"Of course I do. I never stopped. I just am hurting. He took that case Bulma. Knowing." 

"In his defense it’s his job. And he probably hated taking it. Raditz was pushed over the edge when meeting with Senator Cell. He went off. I gotta be honest. He's not doing great. He came out and dropped the case. He's kind of a depressed mess. I don't know if you are looking for closure or whatever." 

"Bulma. I miss him and I love him. If I see him, I'll end up under him and I will never know if I made the right choice." 

"But how long will you wait Lapis? Or how long will Raditz wait? One of you has to make a move. You love each other and you have been through a lot."

"I can't answer that." 

"Well you both gotta figure it out. Because I hate seeing you two wallow in self pity. Laz isn't coming back and shutting Raditz out of your life won't change it. So you gotta decide for yourself."

…

Raditz walked into Toma’s office. He hadn’t expected much of a conversation but he also wasn’t sure what this was about. 

“Hey Ray take a seat man,” Raditz shrugged and sat down coffee in hand, “Sooo how you doing?” 

“Fine,” Raditz shrugged and sipped from his drink, “Why?”

“Just the atmosphere here has changed. Don’t ya think?” 

“This about the break room thing because I don’t care Toma. It’s not a big deal.” Raditz waved him off. 

“Well that’s part of it. Ray there is no easy way to say this,” he took a deep breath, “We are losing clients and the big guys at the top think you are a bit of a wild card. Like they can’t rely on you to be tame and chill.”

“Because I’m gay.” 

He put his hands up, “Of course not. No. Just you have been focused on other things.” 

“If your trying to fire me because I came out and dropped the case...fine...I’ll make it easy on you. My office will be empty by the time I leave today. Who do I defer my clients to?” He got up, ready to walk out. 

“Send them here. I’m sorry Ray.” 

“I’m sure you are,” he said sarcastically and headed for the door. When he sat back at his desk he grabbed the phone. It rang and rang until it picked up, “Kakarrot! You down to go out? Great I will see yah there at nine.” 

He hung up and blew out a bunch of air. 

…

Goku ordered a third pitcher of beer and with the flow of alcohol he started to open up as well. 

“I am real sorry about those dicks at your firm and your boyfriend.” Raditz snickered at his baby brother cursing. Kakarrot was usually so reserved. “And I am sorry I was blind to everything you have been going through. Here I been supporting everyone but not even my own brother,” he sighed and smiled sadly. 

“Kakarrot it’s not like I told you that I am gay. Besides we got our own lives even outside of that.”

“Yah I guess...Cheech and I have had a rough year,” Goku sniffled a little and Raditz noticed his eyes were glassy, “Sorry, we lost a baby that we hadn’t planned. So it was weird like grieving the miscarriage and it was hard. I mean we just figured we had Gohan so we were done, yah know?”

Raditz took and deep breath and smacked Goku on the back, "I’m sorry…. are you guys trying for a baby again?" 

Goku shook his head, "Nah Cheech and I don't really try. Like if it happens it happens. Clearly that’s our approach,” he chuckled and turned back to Raditz on his bar stool, "But we both hadn't really dealt with it very well. Like I just kept working more. I felt like I had to make a difference." He snorted, "but where I make the most difference is with my family ya know? Like when I take Gohan to the park or come home on time it makes them happy which makes me happy." 

"I had no clue you guys went through shit." 

"I mean we both were set that divorce was never an option. But we were grieving alone and it wasn't until I met her halfway that any progress was made." 

"Cheech is a good woman to put up with your stubborn ass. But she is just as stubborn." 

"For sure but that saved our relationship. She wasn't giving up and neither was I. I mean we been together since we were like 12." 

"Which is _ridiculous_. Only you would meet a girl at 12. Tell her you would marry her. Date her all through school and get married." 

"Well we did break up when she went to North City High." 

"Only cause you two didn't have phones and never saw each other."

"Yah well I was heartbroken. Because I didn't get it. Because I don't have to see her everyday to know I love her. But even now as adults I gotta kiss her head and get up with her in the morning for a sec because my woman needs that… Do you think you can make things right with your ex?"

“I don’t know. We haven’t spoken since we broke up.” 

“Well you could always reach out. Send him something? Then the ball is in his court. Also you can’t say you didn’t try,” Goku suggested and Raditz shrugged. 

…

He broke their silence, ”Do you desire a child?" 

"I mean I don't know. Just a few years ago I was trying and this just brings me back to those times. I didn't know if I could get pregnant and then he died and I thought I was." 

"Which is challenging for you." 

"Well yes. I never thought about the after. Do you want it to be positive?" 

"I do not regret our coupling but no I have never given having a child thought. My father was murdered when I was young. I have my concerns Bulma." 

"Like?" 

"I enjoy our time together but I fear you may be attempting to place me in your late husband's spot." 

"I thought you wanted us." 

"I do. But I want us to be independent from the past." 

"I can't just put the past completely behind me.But it also doesn't make me any less dedicated to us and our relationship. And for the love of god Vegeta don’t call it a coupling, call it sex!" 

He blinked and snorted in laughter just a bit, her words putting him at ease, "I am a bit awkward I know. Are you going to be able to put up with that?" 

She had never seen him look so unsure of himself and she smiled softly, "You are a bit of a weirdo but you are my charming weirdo. Why do you think I'm replacing him with you?” 

"Its what my mother did with her second marriage and it has caused tension. She called Nappa Vegeta a few times." 

"I just...What do we want?...Are we going to be serious?" 

"Bulma if I were not interested I would have said so. Or just not approached you at all. It’s not like I enjoy socializing."

“True. So it’s official. We are serious.” 

“We are serious,” Vegeta parroted her and she smiled. 

…

Lapis was beginning to believe the universe was playing tricks on him. Nothing could ever just tie up with a nice pretty bow. Everything had to be complicated. Though he should’ve sensed things were off from the time he started the day. 

He stirred in bed, it was early in the morning, but he was used to getting woken up by Krillin and Lazuli. This morning they were talking instead of banging for once. He recalled her whispering for Krillin to call her and be safe. It sounded so unlike her. 

When he finally got up for the day after staring blankly at the ceiling for several hours, Lazuli was several cups of coffee in. She seemed concerned and truthfully so was Lapis. The DA had told her to stay home for the day and unplug. 

She kept saying she was worried about Krillin. She had her reading glasses on and flipped through fashion magazines until she couldn’t take it anymore and left to go shopping. 

Lapis lazed around the condo for a bit before heading to the ranger station. He had thought a lot about what Bulma had to say and he wasn’t set on a choice. He had tried playing it off like he was done, but that was far from true. 

His coworker, Dan sat down next to him handing him a cup of coffee. “How are you holding up?” 

“Best I can I guess,” Lapis said. 

“Well maybe this will brighten your day. Looks like you got a secret admirer. That nice little succulent back there was delivered to you. I didn’t wanna be nosey, so I didn’t touch it.” 

Lapis raised a brow and rolled his chair back to snatch the card and the plant, “It’s nice. Aloe Humilis.” 

“Hedgehog aloe, right?” His coworker asked. 

Lapis nodded and opened the card, kicking himself for mentally hoping it was Ray. He took a deep breath and read it silently, “I wanted to say more than anything, I am sorry for how I treated you, treated us. I know you don’t owe me but know I am sorry and I miss you.” 

“So who’s it from?” 

“My ex-boyfriend, Raditz,” Lapis wore a small smile and wanted to curse himself. It was bittersweet that the first time he had told someone about his relationship with Ray that they were no longer together. It also felt euphoric to just acknowledge and validate their past. 

“Maybe not an ex for much longer? I mean you’re smiling. You only smile at Yeti.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” 

When he got home, Krillin was in full uniform, something Lapis found odd. Lazuli seemed put off by her boyfriend’s distant behavior. 

“Hi Lapis. Krillin is here on professional business,” she hissed as she slammed a coffee mug in front of her boyfriend who laughed nervously. 

“Lazuli. As soon as I tell you both what’s going on I promise I am in boyfriend mode. Honey please take a seat,” Krillin pled. 

“I thought you were only here on business,” she bit. 

“Lazuli sit down. Just get on with it Krillin,” Lapis said, sitting at the counter. 

Once Lazuli sat down next to him Krilin started, “Listen I will just cut to it. The case is being dropped. Senator Cell is dead.” 

Lazuli’s eyes welled up with tears, “What?” she choked out. 

“It’s being investigated, but they have tentatively ruled it a suicide,” Krillin said and held her hand, “I’m sorry that you aren’t going to get that closure.” 

Krillin held Lazuli and rubbed her back, soothing her. Lapis walked down the hall and slammed his door. 

…

It had been over a week. No response from Lapis, and Raditz wasn’t sure what he expected truthfully. Maybe a curt thanks. Or some form of acknowledgement. It wouldn’t be unlike Lapis to send a single worded text or email. 

Even Gohan had picked up on his uncle’s poor mood, insisting Raditz spend the weekend running around with Kakarrot’s family. 

He loathed the idea of walking around the zoo, but Gohan was so excited he couldn’t deny his nephew that joy like Raditz had done to himself for several years. As Gohan dragged him around the zoo calling each animal by their genus and species Raditz could feel his spirits lift. 

At some point Kakarrot had trailed off away from them and Gohan held Raditz's hand so that the older man wouldn’t get lost. Raditz snickered and followed his nephew around. “Uncle Raditz. Did you know some animals mate for life?” Gohan asked, looking up at him. 

“Uh no. That’s pretty cool I guess.” 

“Mommy and Daddy said it’s kinda like being married but it can’t ever be broken. They said they are like that though,” Gohan beamed and hugged his uncle’s arm. When Kakarrot came back, Raditz was turned away from him, but could hear his brother snickering. 

Gohan yelled, “Daddy!” Raditz turned around to be sure his nephew wasn’t running off into the arms of an utter stranger. 

He realized why his brother was giggling when he saw Lapis standing next to Kakarrot. Raditz could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Hi,” he forced out, leaning back against the handrail. 

“Hey Bigfoot,” Lapis said and hugged him. Raditz froze at first. Lapis was not the type to hug, but he melted into the familiar touch. 

“Well! I think you two have some talking to do,” Goku announced and playfully threw Gohan over his shoulder. 

Raditz eyed his brother who chuckled. Lapis pulled away looking over his shoulder, “Yes we do. Thank you Goku.” Lapis reached for Raditz hand and tugged him in the other direction, making him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done by my lovely friend @gabriarty


End file.
